The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
In image processing apparatus such as a digital camera, images of a photographed object are recorded/stored on a recording medium in order of taking the photographs. Therefore, in the case that a means for changing display order is not set up, the images are reproduced and displayed in order of taking the photographs or vice verse.
Hitherto, the order of reproducing recorded images has been changed by designating images individually and inserting, between certain images, other image. Among digital cameras, however, cameras have been sold which have various modes such as a continuous photography mode and a panoramic photography mode, as well as a normal mode in which images are photographed/recorded in an individual image unit.
In such cameras, according to the conventional method of changing reproducing order for individual images a part of images obtained by taking photographs continuously or by taking panoramic photographs may be inconveniently moved. As a result, there remains a problem that relevant images are dispersed.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an image processing apparatus comprises: storing section for storing plural photographic images; instructing section for instructing a desired photographic image among the photographic images stored in the storing section to be subjected to an image processing; and control section for performing the image processing of an photographic image relevant to the photographic image which is instructed to be subjected to the image processing by the instructing section.
When a desired photographic image is instructed to be subjected to the image processing, the photographic image relevant to the instructed photographic image is also subjected to the same image processing. Accordingly, according to this image processing apparatus, it is possible to prevent an inconvenience that relevant images, for example, images that are continuously or panoramically photographed, are processed separately.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, an image processing apparatus comprises: storing section for storing plural photographic images; instructing section for instructing a desired photographic image among the photographic images stored in the storing section to be subjected to an image processing; determining section for determining whether or not a photographic image relevant to the photographic image which is instructed to be subjected to the image processing by the instructing section is stored in the storing section; and informing section for informing, if the determining section determines that the relevant photographic image is stored, this fact.
When a desired image is instructed to be subjected to the image processing, it is determined whether or not the photographic image relevant to the photographic image instructed to be subjected to an image processing is stored in the storing section. When the determining section determines that the relevant photographic image is stored, this fact is informed. Thus, an undesired operation can be prevented.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, an image processing method comprises the steps of: instructing an image stored relevantly to other image to be subjected to an image processing; and performing the image processing by the instruction and the image processing of a photographic image relevant to the image subjected to the image processing.
According to this image processing method, when a desired photographic image is instructed to be subjected to the image processing, the photographic image relevant to the instructed photographic image is also subjected to the same image processing. Accordingly, according to this image processing apparatus, it is possible to prevent an inconvenience that relevant images, for example, images that are continuously or panoramically photographed, are processed separately.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, an image processing apparatus comprises: a memory for storing plural photographic images; an input key for instructing by a user a desired photographic image among the photographic images stored in the memory to be subjected to an image processing; determining section for determining whether or not a photographic image relevant to the photographic image which is instructed to be subjected to the image processing by the input key is stored in the memory; and informing section for informing, if the determining section determines that the relevant photographic image is stored, this fact.
According to this image processing apparatus, when a desired image is instructed to be subjected to the image processing, it is determined whether or not the photographic image relevant to the photographic image instructed to be subjected to an image processing is stored in the storing means. When it is determined that the relevant photographic image is stored, this fact is informed. Thus, an undesired operation can be prevented.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.